Just Doing my Job
by orangepencils
Summary: Tohma reflects about many things that concern him. His wife, his brother-in-law, his group, his work, the people that he sees every other day, his job and many other things.


Just Doing my Job

**Just Doing my Job**

**Hello to you all, I'm Orangepencils, well after watching Gravitation, I've become a huge fan and a somewhat monster. Hehe, so I'm not saying that I quit writing the other things I'm writing, I'm just diversifying. My favorite character in Gravitation is Tohma and cookie to whoever could guess why. It's OBVIOUS. Just think about who my hero is for all the old readers of my fics.**

**So anyways, this is my first Gravi fic, its Tohma's POV on a few things concerning him. It's a one-shot and yeah, that's it…**

**155**

**Summary: Tohma reflects about many things that concern him. His wife, his brother-in-law, his group, his work, the people that he sees every other day, his job and many other things. One-shot, Tohma POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and I sure wish I did!**

**Edited: August 31****st**** 2008**

Just Doing my Job

Tohma's POV

It's a silly thing really. How it started is now considered history since they do call Nittle Grasper a legendary band. But seriously, the only reason why we managed to get where we are today was because nowadays there's no talent in the music industry. I'm not saying that it was all cakes and muffins, but most of the time we wouldn't really have to give our one-hundred percent to succeed. The only other band that comes to mind that has potential is Bad Luck. There's just something about them that makes them unlike the other young adult bands out there. And no, it's not because my cousin is in it.

I don't understand why so many people make a big fuss all the time. Every time I'm asked to do an interview the reporter always asks how I feel about having my cousin in Bad Luck or why I handed him over to Bad Luck. I did not hand him over simply for the fun of it. People don't realize that everything that I do has a purpose, a meaning. I knew the kid had potential and I knew that Bad Luck was missing someone like my cousin. So what better thing to do than add the two together?

It amazes me sometimes how dense people can be. I mean, how can people think that I would mislead my wife for her younger brother that happens to be my brother-in-law? I guess if I had explained things earlier it would have helped. It had actually started a long time ago when we first met. We started playing this weird game and I usually ended up winning. The game consisted of giving the other player all sorts of different scenarios and they had to react appropriately.

The winner was the one who could make the scenario advance the most. The reason why we played was because of Eiri's passion for writing. It would fuel up his brain power and his mind would develop a great creative streak. Our favorite scenario had always been the one where the brother-in-law developed a kick on his wife's younger brother. That's why to this day I still act that way sometimes. Like I said, everything has a purpose.

It's unbelievable how people can overreact at times. I can barely be sick without having all sorts of people making headlines that I'm dying. The press needs to realize that if they don't like having their nosy neighbors eavesdropping into their lives, then us celebrities don't like it either.

I once heard someone telling me that I seemed brutal when I worked. Me, brutal? You have got to be kidding me! That's absurd! All I ask of my employees is to give me the best of their performance. Is that so hard for a record manager to ask his employees? I do have a reputation to hold you know. I am after all just doing the job of an every day husband who's ass is worth a lot more than yours and who just happens to be the boss of a big record label company. It's not my fault if you're just some random person who likes to stalk me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend. Good day.

**THE END**

**What a weird ending… Ok so I finished another fic! Go Karina! This was my first Gravi fic… Never finished it until today… So please read and review now that I have loaded your e-mail mailboxes with five new stories!**

**Good night**

**Op **


End file.
